Talk:Kat/@comment-76.94.247.109-20121119084032
kat is suppost to be smarter and his technology is better but if this were true why would it blow up so quikly,just hitting it can easly destroy it,why?because he fixes it to such a high compasety that it makes the machien so horribly sensetive that just a simple wach or spill of liuqid BOOM its done.Kats supposed powers are meager at best,the super strenght puthetic 626 hase the same power and hes smaller than kat all the other powers are just simply sad.his own kind is not superve or high tech they live in there own garbeg.Kat will never be the hero.they will never take over this world or the one that i have seen.Kat is so puthetic he gets beatin by a child,he is a descrase to his rase,the hamster did better.why cant doag be there!yes its prenonste dog.doag could kill kat easly because he dosent love anything,but blood,death and war unlike kat,doag cannot and has not disupoint his leader.I would love to see kat go to doags home planet and live.I will tell you what would happen if doag found kats home world,the would inslave all the kats take over theyer puthetic technology trace all the other and take them all back,tag the planet as 'user' to fix the "places" on his planet, when the planet is no loger use full they leave also the planet would be WORSER then when they got there all the sad kats would have to wear oxegen helmets due to all the polution,the planet would be covered in trash and 'goo" will be evrey waer and all the kats would have to live in there sells.This would put more pressure on kat to take over the world sence 'they are kats' the would never clean that mess the kat cammander couldnt even comunucate with him sense "they" would have blone up the meager technology to oblivion and thats how it would goe just like clockwork evry time the last 1,45678 times all were a victorie for "theyer" planet kat would never stand a chance it will get wores thoe "they" would come back and kill all of the kats and they would find Mr.kat since his collar can easly be traced by there far more edvanced technology they have had sentureis to gain supiriority.they would spare kat to experiment on and it would be years befor they would stop he would be sentence to death by "demon"kat would die just for the fun and joy of it they love seeing creatures suffer.The planets are offered to theyer leader as puthetic trancets.They study evry planet complietly,and strangely undetected,always BUT that will never happend resonse; kats planet is not worth the hassle.2.they would laugh at the the puthetic technology and maeger acomedashens.3.there planets are miles apart it would take kats kind 1,000 years to makeit there galaxy.If you whant more info but douht it then leave a reply I will tell you more like mabey theyer planets name or what there spieceis is composed of or what doags alieys are and whos his supiriors are then reply.ow and kat is not that ugly doag is far mor growtesc,kat is fully hairless,doag has hair on his head and front paws and tail thats it.but kat and doag have only a few thing in comen,there black eyes,no heart ,sharp teeth/claws,they are both mistaked as pets.remember reply.